The MCSM Wikian's Tales
Chapter One: "New Beginnings" Domitron was getting up.. Domitron: "Lemme go find the others." Jake: "Bark!" Domitron: "Hi, Jake!" *Domitron gives Jake a piece of beef.* Domitron: "Let's go Jake!" *Jake follows.* *Sees the guys.* Domitron: "Hi, guys!" Georgia: "Hello." Policia: "Hi." Domitron: "Whatcha guys doing?" Policia: "Just mining." Domitron: "Oh. Did you guys find anything?" Georgia: "Nothing much. Just iron." Domitron: "Let's go look in the mines." Georgia and Policia: "Okay." Domitron: "Come on, Jake." *Jake follows.* Domitron: "Guys wanna find something?" Georgia: "Diamonds." Policia: "I'll get Pig Master." Domitron: "Okay." *Policia goes to get Pig Master.* *Policia comes back with Pig Master.* Domitron and Georgia: "Hi, Pig Master." *Domitron sees a light.* Domitron: "Guys?" The gang: "What?" Domitron: "I don't know. Lemme look.." *Becky comes.* Becky: "Hi, guys!" All: "Hello." Becky: "Whatcha guys looking at?" Domitron: "This." Becky: "It looks cool." *Domitron pulls it out.* All: "A Command Block?!" *The Command Block turns into a human.* All: "What?.." Chapter Two: "A New Visitor" The person looked skinny, gray, almost sick. Domitron: "Do you feel good?" ???: "I don't know." Policia: "What's your name?" ???: "I don't know..." Becky: "Let's call her 'Order'." Policia: "Okay." *Policia carries Order.* Domitron: "She looks awful." Pig Master: "We should give her some food." All: "Yeah." *We get to our shack.* *Policia puts Order on a bed and gives her some bread.* Order: "Thank you." Domitron: "We should keep her here until she gets better." Policia, Becky, and Pig Master: "Yeah." *Domitron and everyone else gets in beds and sleeps.* The next morning, Policia, Becky, Pig Master, and Domitron woke up. Policia: "I'll check up on Order." Domitron: "Okay." Domitron: "Hello, Jake." Jake: "Bark!" *Domitron gives Jake a bone.* Policia: "Guys?" All: "What?" Policia: "It's about Order." Policia: "She looks the same." Becky: "We'll just have to wait.." Domitron: "Yeah." Domitron: "I'll go grab some food." All: "Okay." Domitron's mind: "What if Order could be dangerous? She was part of the Command Block.." *Domitron grabbs some wheat.* Domitron: "I'll be able to make enough for everyone." *Domitron falls into a deep hole.* Domitron: "Ow...!" Domitron: "Where am I?" Domitron: "Hello...?" Becky: "Have you guys seen Dom??" Policia: "No.. Wonder where he is." Becky: "I'll go look for him." Policia: "Okay." Chapter Three: "Friends In Need" Becky: "I'll go get Mons first." *Becky sees Mons in her house.* *Becky knocks on the door.* Mons: "Hello." Becky: "Hi!" Becky: "We got a problem." Mons: "What is it??" Becky: "Dom fell in a really deep hole, and I can't get him out." Mons: "I'll help." Becky: "Awesome." *Mons and Becky go to the hole where Dom fell in.* Mons: "I hope he's alive." Becky: "Me too." Mons: "I'd hate for one of my friends to get hurt." Becky: "Same." *Becky and Mons see the hole Dom fell in.* Mons: "That's pretty deep." *Becky and Mons use a rope to get down the hole.* Becky: "Let's find him." *Becky and Mons get grabbed and tied up.* Domitron: "Mons? Becky? Guys!" Domitron: "Man, I'm so glad to see you guys." Mons: "What are hose things that tied us up?" Domitron: "I don't know." Becky: "I think they're Skeleton People." Domitron: "Geez." Domitron: "Where's Jake, Policia, Georgia, or Order??" Becky: "They're back at the house." Domitron: "Great." Mons: "At least we found you.... Before we die." Becky: "We need to get outta here." Domitron: "I have no idea how- -" Skeleton King: "Hello, travelers." Skeleton King: "I think one of you needs to be... out of the picture." Domitron: "What do you mean??" Skeleton: "How 'bout one of you gets to be my slave, then, two of you go home?" Mons: "You're not kidding?" Skeleton King: "Nope. One of your friends work for me, and two go home..." Domitron: "How about I'll be the slave?" Becky and Mons: "What??" Skeleton King: "Yes." *Skelton King puts chains on Dom and takes him.* Becky and Mons had worried looks in their eyes. Skeleton King: "Bring the other two to the over world." *Becky and Mons get taken to the over world.* Mons: "We need to free Dom." Becky: "Let's get the others." Becky: "I'll get Policia, Order, and Pig Master. You?" Mons: "I'll get Rygor, Peace, and Charles." Becky: Okay." *Becky goes to the house with Policia, Pig Master, Order, and Jake.* Becky: "Guys!" Pig Master, Policia, and Order: "What?" Becky: "A Skeleton King took Dom." All: "What?!?" Becky: "Yes! But Mons is getting Rygor, Peace, and Charles to help." Policia: "That's good." *Mons, Charles, Rygor, and Peace come to the house.* Becky: "You guys are back, yes!" Charles: "What is going on?" Becky: "A Skeleton King took Dom." Rygor, Charles, and Peace: "What?!?" Becky: "Yes. He's now a slave." Rygor: "Geez. Sounds rough." Mons: "We should go get him.. Before they could kill him, or worse!" All: "Yeah." *All of the gang get on horses.* Mons: "Let's go!" *The gang got to the Skeleton King's cave* "Mons: Here we are..." *The gang goes in.* Peace: "This place is creepy." Becky: "Yeah." *Dom screams.* Dom: Ow..! *The gang sees.* Becky: "Oh, my goodness...." Chapter Four: "Dirty Deeds" The gang saw the things they did to Dom. He was in such pain. The gang had to go down there and stop them. Skeleton King: "Maybe torture won't work." Dom: "What do you guys want?!" Skeleton King: "I just like the screams a pain." They let skeletons shoot arrows at Dom and they did nothing. He was tied-up in cob webs. Dom: "Ow..!!" Becky: "We need to get him--" Mons: "We'll be caught and we couldn't help him. I'm sorry, Becky." Policia: "Wait.. They're bringing in another person." Order: "Who it that?" Charles: "That's Sponge!" All: "What?!?" Charles: "They have him!" Mons: "From bad, to worse.." *The gang gets knocked out* All: "Oof!!" The gang wakes up. Becky: "What happened?" Dom: "Guys? Guys! I'm so happy to see you all! But, we're all probably about to get tortured." Sponge: "Well, we're all trapped." All: "Yep." Skeleton King: "Just kill them all--" All: "What?!?" Skeleton King: "Unless you all help me." Dom: "With what?" Skeleton King: "With an old friend.." Dom: "What are their name?" Skeleton King: "I actually forgot. It's been so long." Dom: "Then, where do we find them?" Skeleton King: "He's probably making sales. He's a busy kind of guy. Always has been. Find him, and you all go home." All: "Yes!" Skeleton King: "But, if you don't find him, you'll work for me for the rest of your lives.." Dom: "Okay. Let's go!" *The gang goes on horses.* Dom: "Where should he be?" Becky: "I don't actually know." The gang find themselves with someone. Dom: "It's you!" All: "That's...." Chapter Five: "Seeking Out Old Friends" Back at the Skeleton King's cave. ???: "Skeleton King, did you tell them where to go?" SK: "Yes -- yes I did." ???: "Good." Back with the gang... Dom: "Let's rest." All: "Yes." *The gang lays down.* Dom: "I'll find- Ow..!" ???: "You're the people he told me about." Dom: "Yeah, so?" ???: "Let's continue." Dom: "What's your name?" ???: "Lukas -- Lukas Kierkegaard." All: "What?!?" Lukas: "Yep." Becky: "That sounds so familiar." Lukas: "Probably because I used to be with your guys' gang!" Dom: "It's not our faults." Lukas: "Bring them to the Lava Pit." All: "Gulp!" Dom: "This is so not good!" Skeleton King: "I'll throw two people in the pit.." *He pushed Becky and Jake.* Dom could only save one... Chapter Six: "Jail Break" Dom grabbed Becky, then, Becky grabbed Jake. But Dom pulled them both up and he fell in the lava.. Becky: "No! What did you do?!" Lukas: "He'll be fine." *The guards take the gang away.* Sponge: "Now we all are stuck here." Mons: "It's batter than what happened to Dom.." All: "Yeah.." Dom woke up, hurt. He didn't know what happened. Dom: "Ugh.." SK: "Wake up!" Dom: "Fine." Becky: "We need to get out." Charles: "How?" *Becky breaks the bars with some lava buckets.* Becky: "That's how!" *Mons sees Dom in a cage.* Mons: "Dom?!" *She breaks him out.* Mons: "Dom, I'm glad you're alright." Dom: "Who -- Who are you??..." Chapter Seven: "Busting Out" Mons: "It's me - Mons." Dom: "I don't remember, sorry." Becky: "He's alive?!" Dom: "Hi. Who are you?" Becky: "What?" Mons: "He doesn't remember." Becky: "Oh.." Charles: "Let's go-" *An alarm goes off.* Dom: "Whoa!" Everyone ran to the exit, but Lukas and some skeletons blocked the way. Lukas: "What do we have here?" *A prisoner broke out.* Order: "Who's that?" ???: "I'm DatBeardyGuy, but call me 'Beardy'." Becky: "Okay." Lukas: "Get them!" Charles and Sponge got surrounded. I could only save one... Dom: "I'll get Charles! Get Sponge!" *Saves Charles.* Charles: "Thanks!" *Sponge gets shot and killed by a skeleton.* Dom: "No!!" Charles: "0_0 No...!" Dom: "Now I gotta save Rygor or Beardy. Um...." *Saves Rygor.* *Beardy gets shot and killed by skeletons.* *Kills all of the skeletons.* Dom: "Lukas got away." *The last members go outside.* Mons: "Beardy and Sponge.." Dom: "';__;" Becky: "Sorry." Chapter Eight: "Storming The Castle" Dom: "They died because of me..." Georgia: "It's not your fault." Dom: "Maybe you're right." Becky: "We need to stop the Skeleton King and Lukas." All: "Yeah." Dom: "Oh, my goodness! The Skeleton King is huge!" Charles: "Wha- Oh! Geez!" Dom: "Everyone, let's get outta here!" *Charles, Rygor, Jake, Becky, Mons, Pig Master, Georgia, and Dom get on horses and gets out of there.* *They all get in a cave.* Dom: "Let's rest." All: "Yeah." Rygor: "Poor Beardy and Sponge..." Dom: "Yeah, I'm sorry." Rygor: "Thanks for saving me." Dom: "No problem." Rygor: "I'll check on the horses." Dom: "Okay." Dom: "How are you holding up, Charles." Charles: "I'm a bit sad." Dom: "Why?" Charles: "Because of Beardy and Sponge dead..." Dom: "I'm sorry." Charles: "It's fine.. ;_;" Dom: "At least you're alive." Charles: "I wish we were all alive" Dom: 'I know. But we need to stay strong. Okay?" Charles: "Okay." Dom: "Everyone?" All: "Yes?'" Dom: "I'm gonna bring five of you to go stop Lukas and the Skeleton King. I'll bring Becky, Mons, Charles, Rygor and Policia." All: "Okay." *Dom, Becky, Rygor, Charles, Mons and Policia get on horses.* Dom: "Let's go!" *The gang arrive at Lukas' fortress.* Dom: "If we all don't make it out alive, I'm glad we're a team." All: "Same." Dom: "Okay, Becky and Rygor, you're both with me. Charles, Mons and Policia, you'll guys will try to get up to higher ground. You all got it?" All: "We got it!" Dom: "Okay. Let's do this!" Chapter Nine: "The Finale?" Policia: "I'll go get some more help." Dom: "Okay." *Policia goes and gets more help..* Dom: "Let's do this!" *Dom sneaks into the fortress.* *Dom lays down some TNT.* Dom: "There we go.." *Dom ignites the TNT.* Boom! Dom: "Awesome." Lukas: "What is going on down there?!" Skeleton King: "Let's go find out!" *Dom and Becky draw their swords.* *Rygor gets his freeze-ray.* *Rygor freezes the Skeleton King for a short time.* Rygor: "Yes!" *Lukas draws his sword* *Lukas fought Dom and Becky.* *The Skeleton King gets un-frozen.* Dom: "Uh-oh!" Policia: "Help has arrived!" All: "Yes!" Dom: "Who'd you bring?" Policia: "Peace, Shipper, and... Alex.Sapre." Dom: "Nice!" *Shipper, Peace, and Alex draw their swords.* Lukas: "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Alex." Alex: "We'll see about that!" *Alex and Lukas duel.* Dom: "Whoa!" Skeleton King: "Skeleton knights! Take out these intruders!" Mons: "Not good-!" *Mons got shot by an arrow by a skelton.* Dom: "0_0 No!" *Dom kills seven skeletons out of anger.* Dom: "You're gonna pay, Skeleton King!" *Dom finishes the Skeleton King.* All: "Whoa." *Lukas runs off and gets away.* Dom: "Mons, are you okay?!" Mons: "I'm in so much pain." Dom: "You're going to all right, okay?" Mons: "I don't know if I can hold on much longer..." Dom: "Please." Mons: "I'm sorry. Thanks for having me along for the ride." Dom: "Please, hold on a little longer." Mons: "I don't know.... Good-bye to you all..." *Mons faints, then poofs and drops her stuff." Dom: ";_;" Becky: "Dom, I am - - I am so sorry...." Dom: "I could've saved her. I could've saved Sponge and Beardy!" Policia: "There was nothing you could've done." Dom: "Maybe you're right. We need to stop Lukas and the Skeleton King." All: "Yes!" Alex: "Okay, I'll help." All: "Nice!" *Domitron hears something.* Domitron: "Guys? There's something in those bushes." Alex: "Let's check it out." *Domitron grabs whatever it was in the bushes.* All: "Lukas!?" Domitron: "We'll use him as bait - - we'll make a deal with the Skeleton King." Georgia: "Good plan." Domitron: "Let's get to their castle." All: "Okay." Lukas: "No, please!" Alex.sapre: "Too late." Dom: *Grabs Lukas.* Lukas: "Oh, geez. This is bad! He's lost it!" Order: "Oh, really?" Lukas: "Yes!" Poli: "How can we believe you? You're a tratior!" Lukas: "I promise! I'm not lying." Dom: "OK. Talk." Lukas: "He knows." Alex: "Knows what?" Lukas: "Everything. Your weaknesses, your house - everything!" Skeleton King: "What do we have here...?" To Be Continued... Category:Story